


Tighter Than a Bear Trap

by TahlLlama



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Claudette and Dwight mentioned, Low Key Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Needed more Bill being everyone's dad in my life, No buttstuff yet, Only mouths please, Potential part 2?, Rescue and Attempts to comfort brought to you by William OverbeckTM, for i have sinned, forgive me father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahlLlama/pseuds/TahlLlama
Summary: After much encouragement from a friend, I brought myself to finish this, after I had to scrap the very original.Jake Park finds himself in a very uncomfortable situation with Evan MacMillan after thoroughly pissing him off.





	1. Black Bird in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I spent far longer on this that I should have, and there are actually three different versions on my work computer, but after about a week and a half or so, it has come to this final edit. If you like it, let me know. If you want a second chapter, let me know because I have it started but am uncertain about putting it out there. After all, who wants sinful degeneracy laced with character development? Pff.
> 
> Anyways I was very upset that there didn't seem to be any Bad Sabo Kid Jake getting punished by Mr. Trapper, so I went and did it my gotdamn self.

     Jake Park took a deep breath, trying to ground himself in the midst of his panic, Claudette lost the trial because of him. Of course, he knew he'd see her back at the fire, and that death in this hell was ultimately meaningless, but it still hurt to know this his mistakes caused agony for his friends.

 

    As he went to take a step forward, his foot kicked against something hard, one of the bastard's traps hidden beneath the grass. Jake gritted his teeth, he'd make the fucker pay for what he's done to Claudette, and Dwight before her. It was childish, but it was the only way he could have any sort of revenge. He knelt down in the grass and stuck his fingers out towards the center of the trap, he jerked back as the trap slammed shut. He had to work quick, no doubt Evan himself would be breathing down his neck soon to find out who was touching his precious toys.

 

     The contents of his toolbox spilt across the ground, most of it would appear to be useless trash to the average man, but to the group of survivors, anything could be a treasure, all you had to do was figure out what it was for. For now, the actual tools would be his greatest partners in crime, and within seconds the trap had crumpled apart below him. He smirked and kicked it aside, into the open where the Trapper would definitely see it.

 

     Now that he had his petty act of vengeance out of the way, he carried on towards a generator, hoping to get him and whoever was left out alive. His blood turned cold as his heart thundered in his ears, he turned around and backed away. Evan MacMillan, at 7 feet tall, and 280 pounds, was staring Jake down, his cleaver dripping from his last victim. In his other hand... Evan held up the broken remains of a trap, looking between the sad useless metal and Jake.

 

     Suddenly Jake felt he shouldn't have been so petty, he took another step back as the trap hit the ground with a dull thud. The Trapper took a step forward, it was slow, deliberate, and the heat from his rage radiated off of him. Jake spun on his heel and ran for his life, darting this way and that, looking for anything to put distance between them.

 

     He prayed his last team-mate was doing their job as he weaved between the log stacks in what was typically the huntress's home. The slick mud didn't help him any as he tried to whip around corners, barely ducking under the swings from the enraged behemoth behind him. When all hope seemed lost and Jake thought he was finally cornered, he managed to throw a piece of wood between him and the monster, momentarily blocking his path. This was enough time for the survivalist, he quietly slipped around a corner and into some shadows, where he crouched and prayed.

 

     When his heartbeat finally settled, he stood from his hiding place and cautiously made his way to a generator. The one he approached seemed to have already been started, and as he dropped down next to it, he smelled something distinct. Cigarettes, good old cigarettes. Bill stuck his head around from the other side and nodded. He smiled, the old man was as reliable as he was tough in a bad situation, if it was just the two of them, then Bill was one hell of a partner.

 

     Jake stood from the generator early to get the door so they could flee quickly, he took a few steps away when he heard a sickening crunch. Jake Park cried out as the serrated jaws snapped themselves around his leg, and blood was quickly seeping through his pant leg.

 

"Jesus kid, I'd have thought you'd learn by now to watch your damn step." the old man huffed as he rushed over to help.

 

Jake responded with a pained grin, trying to keep his cries in check.

 

"All right on the count of three we're going to pry together, got it kid?" he wrapped his fingers around the jaws that were slick at this point.

 

"One.. two.. th-"

 

     Bill was cut short by a hand jerking him up by his jacket collar, he let out a surprised yelp, and before he could react, he was slammed on to a nearby meat hook. Jake looked up with fear in his eyes, much like a bunny cornered by a ravenous wolf, he was uncertain of how Evan had snuck up on them, but he knew it was game over.

 

     Bill's screams of agony drowned out by his own screams as he beat against the Trapper's back, anything to get him away from the still furious monstrosity. They passed hook after hook, and the grip around his waist only tightened the more he flailed, somehow he sensed he would not be freeing himself from the man's arms any time soon. His fear refuelled his struggles once they arrived at the top of a staircase, the sinister glow from below told him everything he needed to know. This man was far from happy with him.

 

     The descent was painfully slow as if the Trapper was toying with him. One slow step at a time they made it to the bottom. The smell was putrid, blood and mud were smeared across the floor, old bits of past sacrifices seemed to still be dripping from the four ominous hooks in the center of the room. Jake braced himself to be thrown on one of them and beaten until his hands slipped and the entity claimed him, maybe he'd even just let go so it would be over fast.

 

     That would have been too easy an out for him, instead, he was tossed onto the floor. Before he could recover from his landing, the Trapper straddled him, pinning the young man helplessly beneath him. Jake peered up at the considerably larger man, fear mixed with confusion on his face, this had never happened in any of the previous trials, but the entity always seemed to be changing the rules. He wasn't sure he liked this change very much at all.

 

     The Trapper ran the back side of his hand along Jake's cheek, his face radiating warmth, a mixture of his exertion and from embarrassment at the caress. The heat quickly turned to a sting of pain as the Trapper pulled his hand from his cheek and slapped him across the face. Tears welled in Jake's eyes from the pain, and he fought hard to hold them back, to keep them from spilling so that Evan wouldn't get the satisfaction. Another strike came to the other cheek, this time he cried out audibly, nothing but a squeak of a frightened boy. Each cry seemed to grow more pathetic with every passing strike to his face until the tears finally did flow from his eyes, and when Evan seemed satisfied, he pulled up his mask and planted his lips against the young man's.

 

     Jake's adrenaline rushed in as it dawned on him what was happening, his struggles renewed as he tried to buck the Trapper off of his body. The one arm he managed to free grasped around wildly for anything he could use until his fingers finally wrapped around one of the metal hooks protruding from the Trapper's body. He sucked in a deep breath against the Trapper's lips and yanked as hard as he could.

 

     Evan pulled away and let out a roar, fury or pain, Jake wasn't certain, but his window was already closing. He squirmed his way out from under the enormous man and forced himself to his feet. Every step was fuelled by nothing but the adrenaline from his fear, and as he swung himself around the basement landing, he felt a brief moment of hope. Escape was within his reach, and all he had to do was grab it. His freedom was short-lived, as he tried to make his way through one of the many windows in the log cabin, he felt a large hand wrap around his ankle and yank him backwards, forcing his abdomen crashing down on the sill, knocking the wind from his body. The struggle ensued again as Evan played tug-of-war with his small body, Jake's strength from the adrenaline was fading fast, exhaustion catching up to him as his fingers slipped from the window.

 

     It didn't take long for his kicking to eventually weaken, and his fingers to lose their grip, he was brought back into the cabin to meet his assailant once again. His body hit the floor with a dull thud, and he let out a groan of agony, every dull ache and sharp sting was rushing its way back into him. He understood that even if he was lucky enough to slip away a second time, he'd be hard pressed to carry his full weight on his injured leg.

 

     The thought brought him back to when he first came to this place when Evan was the only danger, and Jake knew all the right ways to push his buttons and get away with it. Meg had always thought what he was doing was hilarious, and in some situations for her, incredibly beneficial. Nobody at the time was denying that what he was doing was helpful to their survival, and often saved them a lot of pain and trouble, but Dwight and Claudette always warned him that the Trapper didn't find it nearly as funny and he and Meg did. They had warned him that one day it might just catch up to him, he reckoned they were right, but he never thought it would end up quite like this, and now that he had messed up and gotten them all killed, he had nobody to save him from his mistakes. He was alone with someone he had spent a very, very long time taunting.

 

     He let out a pathetic sob as the hand on his ankle began to drag him back once again, and while he knew he was weak, he wasn't ready to quit just yet. Hands dug into the floorboards in an attempt to slow the Trapper down, digging splinters into his hands and breaking off his nails, every doorway and piece of furniture was grabbed onto as they travelled back towards the stairs that led down. They abruptly stopped in the middle of the cabin, in the main room just across from the fireplace that was somehow always lit, and the Trapper snatched him off of the floor by the back of his jacket and tossed him onto the table in the center of the room.

 

     Jake landed with a grunt and tried to slide his arms under him to pick himself up, but they were quickly pinned by an impossibly strong force. The Trapper's entire body pressed down on top of his, the heavy breaths were hot in his ear, and he felt his stomach knot as the much larger man rubbed his groin along his ass. The tears flowed once more, and Jake tried to send his mind somewhere else, to shut himself down to avoid the whole ordeal, he looked forwards and focused on the eternally crackling flame while he tried to block out the feelings of disgust from his assault. The Trapper's breath hitched for a brief moment and he hoped that it was already over, that he could leave or die already and go back to the camp with his friends and forget the whole thing.

 

     The Trapper's body stilled until his breathing returned to normal, and Jake felt the weight lifted off of him, he held still in fear for a brief moment, and then tried to scramble his way off of the table. A hand slammed his head back down against the wood, dazing him and forcing him to remain still and listen to the rustling behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Evan's usual rubber coveralls thrown off to the side carelessly, and he knew the chance for escape was long gone.

 

"Please, God," he cried, "Please don't.."

 

     He squeezed his eyes shut as the Trapper spun him around on the table, scraping his face across the rough surface, and he felt something warm and slightly wet smear across his cheek. The very thought of what it was made him shudder, making him clench his teeth shut, but the Trapper didn't relent, rubbing himself across the man's lips and letting out quiet growls. He eventually grew bored of this and pulled Jake's head back by his hair, earning himself a cry, that was all the killer needed and he forced himself into the young boy's mouth. Any room there was to scream was quickly occupied as Evan forced himself into the hilt, Jake's teeth snapped down and his fists pounded against the Trapper's torso as he wiggled himself backwards. Hands slammed his head back down against the table, the member that occupied his mouth was pulled out, and Jake gave him a triumphant smirk.

 

     The Trapper let out a heavy sigh and trailed a finger along Jake's shoulder, and the silence was deafening, no anger, no growling. The only thing filling the void was the crackle of the fire, and the pair's heavy breathing. He tugged Jake's arm towards him, towards the edge of the table, and pulled up the sleeve, exposing the soft skin of his entire forearm. He knelt and planted gentle kisses along it, the calm was unsettling, Jake wished he had just slapped him again. Their eyes locked as Evan gently placed his hand in Jake's, and his other hand wrapped around his elbow. With one swift motion, Evan brought his full strength down on Jake's arm, snapping it in half on the edge of the table.

 

     The screaming was quickly muffled once more as the Trapper stuffed his way back into Jake's mouth with no resistance, and quickly fell into a steady rhythm. Each time the Trapper drove himself back down Jake's throat, everything jostled, making him whimper in pain, which only seemed to drive his assailant into a greater frenzy. Every scrape against the back of his throat elicited a gag from him, every gasp of air felt like it might just be his last, part of him wished it was. He wished that this would just be over and that he could sink into a welcome nothing, that he could forget everything that was happening here, he wished that Claudette and Dwight hadn't been oh-so-right about his habits. That he wasn't such a stubborn ass and most of all he wished someone would just save him from this hell one way or another.

 

     The rhythm grew irregular as time went on, and Jake tensed up, a poor attempt to brace himself, and shut his eyes. The Trapper spilling himself into his mouth felt like it lasted forever when it was really only a few short seconds, and when he finally pulled himself away, Jake spat and coughed everything he didn't accidentally swallow down back onto the table. Once more, a hand grabbed into his hair, rubbing his face through the mess he had just made on the table. The evidence of humiliation and abuse was all over Jake's face, scratches and cuts, red splotches, spittle, semen and tears, all coated him from top to bottom. The trapper looked down at his handy work, admiring the state he'd left Jake in, a complete sobbing mess.

 

     Evan left the young man to wallow in his self-pity and redressed himself before exiting the cabin. When he thought he was finally gone, Jake sat up and slid himself onto the floor, the blood was finally clotting on his leg, but his arm was far too mangled for him to repair. He held it as he forced himself to stand, leaning himself on a nearby wall, he took a couple of steps forwards before collapsing back to his knees. He considered lying down and waiting for the Trapper's return, maybe then he'd just kill him and end it already. The sound of footsteps outside sent a wave of fear through his heart, but he was resigned to the fate and waited for the pain and then the sweet release of death to come, it didn't.

 

"Jesus Christ, kid!"

 

"Oh thank God.." Jake wheezed out, "Please, I can't.."

 

     Bill knelt down beside Jake, who was trembling as every part of him cried in pain, and lifted his chin to look him over. He quickly pulled his hand away and observed the substance that lightly coated his fingers. Jake looked away in shame, he didn't want the old man to see him like this, it was humiliating, it made him feel like it was his own fault. Bill said nothing as he wiped his hand off on his pants and stood back up, grabbing Jake by the good arm and pulling him to his feet.

 

"Up and attem kid, we gotta get you out of here to see Claudette."

 

     Jake barely made an attempt to pull himself off of the floor, causing Bill to huff as he did all the work dragging the man to his feet and putting his arm over his shoulder. One slow agonizing step at a time, they made their way out of the shack and back into the freezing rain of the Red Forest. Jake was thankful the downpour might hide any tears from the soldier, anything to keep Bill from thinking he was weak, after all, every single one of them looked up to him. Whether it be his morality, his bravery, or his ability to get them out of shit every single time, everyone loved him for one reason or another, and Jake supposed now was no different, other than the situation he had found him in.

 

"You just rest a minute, I'll.. handle this."

 

     Bill lowered him to the cold wet ground against a tree and hopped on the generator next to him, furrowing his brows in overexaggerated concentration so that he didn't have to look at Jake. Not because he didn't want to, but because he never had to handle something like this before, and he supposed that was his own fault for never bothering with a family of his own before this, he didn't always have all the right words to help these kids. Jake gave a weak gesture at something nearby, and Bill peeked over, their lucky day, the hatch was only about ten yards from where they sat. Now the trick was to get it open.

 

"If I can get him to finish me off-" Jake wheezed through pained breaths.

 

"Not happening, kid, if anyone is going, it's going to be you," he scolded, "Preferably both of us though.. I'll go off and see if I can find the key, okay?"

 

Jake was petrified at being left alone, but knew he couldn't move to help.

 

"If anything happens, you fuckin' book it."

 

     Jake nodded and scooted himself further into the cold shadows of the trees and waited as Bill trotted off into the eternal dusk. Minutes felt like hours as Jake waited, and he did everything he could to keep his mind occupied, all the way down to drawing in the wet mud with his good hand. He watched the tiny puddles form next to him as he drew, until finally something in him snapped, and he started to cry again. He wished he had listened to his friends, Claudette always knew what was best for the group, but he never thought it would come to this, what would he tell the others? He gripped onto his jeans and bunched the material in his hand, failing every attempt to steel himself.

 

Bill sank down next to him and pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry kiddo..."

 

     Jake Park dropped his tough guy act and cried against his older friend, seeking the warmth of his ripped and stained jacket for safety, and they sat that way for as long as he needed to. Bill did his best even though this was far from his realm of experience, but tough love wasn't appropriate for this, and he'd have given anything for it to not be this way. When Jake finally pulled away, Bill unfurled his hand and showed Jake the key he'd found.

 

"Lucky find, right? Let's get the fuck out of here."

 

     They hobbled to the hatch together, and Bill helped Jake to the ground so that he could open it, as they did so, an ear-splitting roar came from the inside of the cabin. The Trapper came barreling out, following the smears of mud and blood, looking up he saw the pair sitting in the open in front of the still closed hatch, his eyes narrowed and he charged. Bill thrust the key into Jake's hands and stood back up, preparing to intercept their attacker, he looked back down at his terrified friend.

 

"Kid, this ain't the time to gawk, get out."

 

"Wh-what about-"

 

"I'm going to get this fucker for what he's done."

 

      Jake slid into the hatch legs first, looking back he caught a glimpse of Bill and the Trapper clashing together, and he knew it wouldn't be pretty, and that Bill wouldn't quite come out on top, but he did know that the Trapper wouldn't exactly come out unscathed either. With that, the scuffle between the two disappeared from his view, and he was falling.

 

 

 


	2. With Friends Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake makes it back mostly in one piece, and everyone scatters to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't die, just had no internet, and then the internet broke again, and I was busy with the event. So there.

The silence back at the campfire shattered when Jake Park stumbled out of the woods, still clutching the mangled arm in his other hand. His brush with the Trapper had left him weak, and he collapsed before he could reach Claudette.

Claudette's face twisted at the sight, she'd patched plenty of wounds, and solved a few coughs, but setting a bone was beyond her expertise. She looked to the friends that surrounded her, each set of eyes horrified, disgusted, pleading her to do something. Anxiety settled into her stomach with so many eyes watching her, being the center of attention not her forte. She swallowed hard, turning her attention back to Jake, grounding herself by focusing on what she did know about treating injuries. 

"Somebody get me a medical kit, a toolbox, anything that can be used as a splint!" she barked her orders with her back still turned, hiding the welling tears from everyone else, she never got used to looking at her critically injured friends, no matter how long she'd been here. 

She finally calmed when everyone scattered to do something, whether that be hiding from the horrific sight, or look for supplies for her. A challenge had been set before the quiet girl, and someone needed her, this was her domain. She gently put her hands on Jake's arm, she didn't need to feel the break, the bone stuck through his skin at a disturbing angle. She looked up at her friend, the colour was draining from his already pale skin, and he looked like he would vomit any second. 

"Jake it's going to be okay, I'm here." 

His vision seemed to endlessly swim as he tried to lock his eyes on his friend. He watched her lips move, but her voice sounded so distant. He shuddered when she placed her hand on his face, pulling away with a whimper, the humiliating memories of the Trapper still fresh in his mind. He looked up at her again, into her soft brown eyes that looked like they'd start to cry at a moment's notice. 

"I'm sorry Claudette, I'm so..." 

Her voice called from that distant place again, the sound echoing through his head as he strained to hear her. 

"...with...every..." 

"What?" 

"Stay...this...hurt" 

A jolt of pain brought him back to his full state of awareness, sights and sounds came rushing back in to overwhelm him. He looked down to see Claudette and David holding his arm as she pushed the bone back into his skin. He jerked away as he rolled to the side and heaved, sputtering until it was all out of his system.  
Claudette and David pulled him back when he finished, beginning again. His screams echoed around the campfire, those who stayed to watch stepped back, recoiling from the animalistic cry. Kate turned away and covered her own mouth, Laurie stared in horror, Dwight sprinted away to be sick in the edge of the woods. Others simply stared up at the inky sky, uncertain of how to help their friend, uncertain if they could even stomach helping him. 

"One of you needs to get over here, dammit!" Claudette shouted, "Somebody help hold him down!" 

Both of the survivors trying to help Jake had already suffered a few blows from his agonized frenzy. Ace jumped off his feet to help, followed by Laurie, desperately holding his shoulders and arm to keep him from breaking away from Claudette and David. Everyone was certain Jake would be able to break from everybody's grip, powered by nothing but the absolute agony he felt when Bill forced his way through the crowd. He motioned for David to move to the side and crouched next to Claudette. 

"Bill, I don't know what I'm doing here." 

"First thing kid, he's going to bite his damn tongue off," Bill pulled Jake's head to face him, forcing a stick between his teeth. 

"Second thing?" 

"Second thing... This is going to hurt like hell." He looked at her with a grim frown. 

Claudette nodded, patting Jake on the shoulder, the only comfort she could provide. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Claudette pushed on the bone again, forcing it back under the skin. Tears welled up as she forced it back into place, screams echoed through the woods once again, as well as pleading and begging for the pain to stop. Silence finally fell as Jake slumped back, passing out from the pain, and Claudette prodded around until she seemed satisfied. 

"I think I've got it." 

The group exhaled in unison, finally relaxing as Jake's breaths steadied and he pulled back out of his fainting spell. Claudette quietly reassured him that it was almost over as she and Bill began the process of splinting his arm and wrapping the wound on his leg. 

"What happened after I was gone, Bill?" 

Bill paused the task of wrapping the arm and looked to the healer, and then down to Jake, who was looking in the other direction, "Just a bad run-in with the Trapper." 

Jake inhaled sharply, shuddering out a quiet sob at Bill's white lie. 

"And what happened to you?" She eyed the cuts on his face and arms. 

"Me? Kid... I did the only thing I knew how." 

She sighed, knowing the old man wasn't being completely truthful but didn't push. Bill did have a way of doing bad things for what he thought were the right reasons, including lying to her and throwing himself in harm's way for Jake's sake. She was thankful if Bill hadn't been there, Jake surely would have come back in far worse shape. Claudette turned her attention to the old man when she finished with Jake's arm, medical attention was the least she could do as a thank you. She was sure the Entity would clean up most of the smaller wounds for them, but the deeper ones seemed to last longer, like reminders for the bearer. Everyone had one scar or another from pressing their luck too hard with a killer, and every killer seemed to have a vendetta out for one of the members of her little family. Nea wore a fair few scars from accidentally discovering they could burn the Wraith with their lights, Meg had vicious scars on her back from times she didn't outrun the Hillbilly. 

She touched her hand to her shoulder, feeling along what she had received from the Nurse and shuddered. Everyone had suffered at someone's hands one time or another, but nobody had ever come back in Jake's condition. It made her fear for her friends and herself. 

“Kid?” 

Claudette's eyes snapped up to meet Bill's, “Yeah?” 

He looked down at the suture needle in his arm, the wound half closed. 

“Feeling a little distracted?” 

Claudette blushed and jumped back to work, “Y-yeah, I'm sorry.” 

“I've seen that look on your face before, Claudette, we've been here together for too long.” 

“Nobody has ever come back looking like…” 

She looked down at Jake who seemed to have fallen asleep, the mental tax finally taking its toll on him, and looked back up to her old friend. His face was no longer relaxed as it had been, he wore a look of deep concern, of fear. She placed her head in her hands, sighing in frustration. 

“Bill, I don't think I want to know what happened, but-” 

“Kid, what happened back there they'd have to kill me before I ever let it happen again.” 

"You say that, but what if he gets Jake again, what if one of them gets one of the others?" her voice sounded desolate, "We can't always be there Bill, and not all of them are like us!" 

Bill lit a cigarette and sat back, and Claudette waited for an answer to come from him, it never did. She gave up and sat back against the tree with her two companions, fearing for the future in their personal prison, fearing for Jake if he was summoned into another trial too soon. Fearing for all of the people she shared this place with, and fearing that all of them were one step away from pushing their luck too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It also took me a long time to feel confident with this, the dialogue has always been my huge weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> To the man who chose the name for this fic, because it wasn't actually me, fuck you, it isN"T FUNNY.


End file.
